


Prying And Other Precarious Pastimes

by dcupsofjustice



Series: Ghostly Tales From Amity Park [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Haunted Houses, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Not Canon Compliant, Our Ghosts Are Different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha "Sam" Manson learns that rumors sometimes have a grain of truth, and that curiosity really did kill the cat.</p><p>But can satisfaction truly bring it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic that i have 1) planned out... sorta, and 2) actually fucking wrote. this is all so new and exciting lmao and as cheesy as the summary is, i kind of like it.. i guess cos i am cheesy haha 
> 
> and like its a really boring chapter, like most first fics first chapters, what w nothing happening lol i promise the next ones are gonna be longer and more, uhh.. plot-y
> 
> also, if you wanna help me beta this fix or anything, hmu

It was raining when the Manson' s finally made it to Amity Park. 

It's appropriate, thought Sam, the dreary weather fitting her mood. The heavy rain hitting the car drowned out the music in her iPod, so the goth girl instead glared out at the window, watching the small businesses and shops pass by.

The town was bigger than she had originally assumed, there were many chain stores and fast food places, and even a mall. Her parents had made it sound more like a town rather than the small city it was. Then again, Amity Park was considerably smaller than Chicago. Maybe her parents didn't even know the difference.

Bored now of sightseeing, she turned to her thoughts, and how the move affected her. She hated it, the sudden move from her hometown, though it came as no surprise. The two weeks before, she'd heard her parents arguing about it and knew that the move was inevitable. They had already bought a place, and had even finished the kitchen and bathrooms. 

The reason for the move being that Pam and Jerry had noticed their daughters withdrawal both at home and at school, her grades slipping, not that they were all that decent to begin with, being mostly B' s and a couple C' s, her lack of interest in things that didn't pertain to her Cause of the Week, and with her goth attire, heavy makeup and septum piercing, she looked every part the rebellious teenage daughter.

They didn't approve.

So here they were, moving to a small town in the middle of nowhere. The Manson's hoping that somehow, a town in the middle of nowhere would be the perfect place for their moody daughter. 

But Sam knew what her parents really wanted out of this, that she would get some friends where people didn't think she was weird or off-putting. 

She was, obviously, upset at this.

 

...

 

"Oh, Samantha, isn't it just darling?" Her mother asked, stepping out of the passenger's side door.

It's something alright, thought Sam, snidely.

The house, if it was even big enough to be considered one, was a quaint thing, the color a soft sky blue with white shutters and a pale yellow door. It looked like it had seen better days, its paint chipped and slightly bleached from the sun. The garage was connected to the house, and looked only big enough for one car. It also had a wasp nest in the place where the outdoor light was supposed to be, Sam noted, perturbed.

Not really her parents style, what with its size and location, but since the move was because their daughter, Jeremy and Pamela decided it would be best if they picked one more cozy rather than the luxurious and big homes they preferred. Sam disliked the old house after all, she had said so often enough.

Grabbing their sparse luggage, the rest of it being driven to their new home via movers, the Manson's headed towards their new home.

Inside was about the same as the outside of the house, slightly used and worn. Sam found that she actually liked her new home, but like hell she would give her parents the satisfaction of telling them that. As she made her way upstairs to her new room, she asked her parents to order take-out using one of the menus that they had found in one of the kitchen drawers via the old tenant.

She passed by the restroom, noticing her mother had already decorated it with a gaudy beach theme, and went to her room at the end of the hall.

Her room, like the rest of the house, was small. Her old bed was almost the size of the room, and it didn't bother her that her parents had bought her a new one. They did this kind of thing often enough. At least after all the times they argued about it, her parents had probably donated it. Which they had done with a lot of other things, like the flat screen TV's and huge couches, since they wouldn't fit in their new home. Sam was glad for it, she hated her parents excessive lifestyle, and they didn't care really, about the old furnishings. It had just given her parents a reason to redecorate, which her mom loved doing.

After unpacking and taking a short nap, Sam came back down in sweatpants and an old band tee. The food her parents had ordered, much to her satisfaction, was already here. It was Chinese food, her and her father's favorite. 

They ate in relative silence, like they did everyday at mealtime. Sam wasn't going to break the silence, and her parents never knew what to say to her. She quickly finished her Egg Foo Young, and went back upstairs. 

Tomorrow was going to be a big day, a new school and first glimpse of the day to day activities of Amity, and she was already dreading it.


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a rumor is told and more characters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao added new tags and now its getting closer to the meat of the story (is that a thing, do people even say that??)
> 
> anyways, yall probably can tell by now that i cant write worth a shit but i hope that yall like it anyways lmao

Sam woke up early, school didn't start for another two hours, and she was cranky. It was still dark outside when she shuffled to her bathroom. She washes her face, brushen her teeth, and takes a shower. 

The sky is a little brighter now, and she gets dressed. Still groggy, she picks at random. She chose another band tee, this one a crop top, and a skirt. She grabbed some ankle boots and a pair of tights, since she was too tired to shave her legs, and threw everything on. 

She heads downstairs where she eats a bowl of cereal, and gets bombarded by her mother.

She looks livid. "Samantha, what are you wearing?" She's glaring at her.

Sam blinked. "Clothes?" She knows thats not what her mother means.

"I MEANT," she's still glaring, "you are not wearing that kind of thing on your first day at a new school. What about that new outfit I bought you?"

The outfit was a pastel pink chiffon DRESS, with matching shoes and accessories. She'd even bought a purse in a coordinated color. Sam shuddered thinking about it. 

"Maybe because it's ugly?" Sam mumbled, picking at her now mushy cereal, "Besides, there's only, what? Three months of school left? Who the hell is gonna care?" She finished, hotly.

Pamela' s mouth drew into a line, "Fine," she seethed, "wear what you like, head to school or you'll be late."

Sam knew that wasn't the end of it, that they'd argue about the same damn thing tomorrow, but shouldered her backpack and headed out the door and began the trek to school. The house was close enough to the school, that she told her parents she'd walk. It was better for the environment that way, and she hated school buses besides.

 

...

 

Her first class was boring, probably because she hated Algebra II. But during gym, her second period of the day, a pretty Latina girl had tripped and fell during the jog. Sam had to hold back a snort, as the girl had complained about her makeup getting ruined the whole way through, a curvy blonde haired girl taking her to the nurses office.

But that was the only notable thing that had happened, and two periods later, Sam was bored.

Heading to fifth period, which was some sort of mandatory computer class, she had no high hopes for this class being any different.

She walks in, and heads for the teachers desk like she'd had to do in every class already. She silently handed her class schedule to the teacher, a Mrs. Sullivon. The lady had thick, curly black hair and thick glasses, with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She wore conventional clothes, and was rather tan. She looked up at Sam's arrival. 

"Oh my," her voice was rather husky, "you must be Samantha. I heard I'd be getting a new addition to my roster. How has the day been treating you, dear?" She looked expectant.

Sam shifted, and said, "It's, uh, been going fine ma'am. And it's Sam, not Samantha." The goth girl added, as an afterthought.

Mrs. Sullivon just smiled warmly, "Alright, Sam, why don't you take a seat next to Tucker, we've just started the end of year project, so you're right on time! Since you just got here I'm pairing you up with him, so passing this class should be easy." She finished, winking. She pointed him out and she sat down next to him.

Her new partner, Tucker, a tall boy with rectangular glasses and sporting short dreds, he was working on their new project, apparently too into it to pay attention. She'd called his name five times, and it wasn't until she had clapped loudly into his ear that he noticed her.

He jumped at the sound, and looked at her. "Who's -- oh." He said, surprised, "You're the new girl, right? Mrs. Sully said that I'd be getting a new lab partner." He smiles goofy, thought Sam.

They started talking about the project, which turned towards computers and the internet in general, then led to their respective hobbies. Sam found that while a little too obsessed about technology, he wasn't so bad. He was, dare she say it, fun to be around and she was looking forward to these classes if it meant seeing him again.

Class ended, with barely any work done Tucker noticed with a groan, and they both headed out to lunch, which they had found out they'd be sharing, along with English 3. 

 

...

 

The cafeteria smells like grease from the burgers and Sam notes, with extreme disgust, that there's no vegetarian options. Taking a salad and taking out the grilled chicken, she waits for Tucker to make his way to the table.

While waiting, a table over she notices the girl from gym, sporting a swollen nose and black eye, with a large blond haired boy and the same blonde girl from earlier, along with an Asian boy and a Black girl, talking heatedly. Eventually, the group's conversation gets loud enough for her to hear.

"It so is true, " the Latina seethed, her voice was slightly nasily. 

The blonde boy snorted, "As if, ghosts aren't even real, Paulina." He took a bite out of his burger. 

The girl, Paulina apparently, just looked at him smugly. "Then how do you explain that murder that happened, like, 20 years ago? " The whole group went silent for a moment.

It was the blonde girl who spoke up, "T-the police ruled it a suicide..." she sounded unsure.

Before Sam could find out who anything else about the ghost, the group had quieted down. A hushed conversation began and they'd resumed their lunch. That's when Tucker showed up.

Sam wasted no time in grilling him, "So, what's this I hear about a ghost?"

Tucker made a face, "Come on Sam, I haven't even started eating. Why do ya wanna know about THAT anyway?"

Sam shrugged, moving her lettuce around, "I just heard about it now, and it sounded pretty cool; a ghost haunting Amity Park? What's that about?"

Sighing, Tucker put his burger down and obliged, "I probably won't be able to tell the story that good, but... I'll try.

"A couple of decades ago, there was this couple- ghost hunters, you know? And with their two kids, moved to Amity. They moved into a house, right around where you said you lived. But after living there for a while there were no sightings found of any of the supposed ghosts that haunted the town. Like, none. And they didn't really know why. Beyond frustrated, they took matters into their own hands- by building a ghost portal."

"A.. ghost portal," Sam repeated, skeptically, "what's that?"

"Uh, I think it's just like... a sort of door to the Other Side. Like, where ghosts live or something, that's what everyone says it is. They can be man-made or natural. Anyways, they built the ghost portal to hopefully jump start the hauntings again, but something went wrong." He shifted, getting comfortable, "The portal wouldn't work, maybe the calculations were off or maybe those things only work depending on the amount of 'ghost power' in the air or something. Point is, the portal didn't work. But then, a new ghost appears after like... almost a year without seeing any. And it's the only one that's been seen, since." He took a bite out his lunch, chewing thoughtfully.

"Where'd the ghost come from?" Sam asked, curious. She didn't THINK ghosts just... sprouted up out of nowhere.

Tucker swallowed his food, "Yeah, that was the weird part of the story. No one knows where that ghost came from. Some people say its one of the ghost hunters, some think it's a ghost from a natural portal, or..." here, the boy chuckled, it was dry and humorless. "Some people, a vocal minority mind you, swear the ghost is one of their kids. Like, they say that the couple were so pissed that the portal didn't work, they killed their kid so they wouldn't have their reputation ruined or something. How fucked up is that? That one's clearly a load of bull." He finished, with a long sip of his chocolate milk.

"...Wait, you said that those ghost hunter people had TWO kids, what happened to the other one?"

"The daughter moved away, to a family friend maybe, but she didn't even pack any of her stuff. It's still in their old house, all creepy and untouched. I think the hunters disappeared, or something. It's one of the biggest mysteries in Amity Park, no one really knows what happened to that family."

"You seem to be treating this rumor like it's fact. You believe in ghosts, Tuck?" The goth asked.

Tucker ate the last of his fries, chewing,"Not really, but there's creepy stuff that happens here sometimes and ghosts seem the most likely reason."

Sam stayed quiet, processing. She just got through with her salad, with mostly browning leaves, when the bell rang. She got up and made her way to English, Tucker trailing after her.

The rest of the day wasn't nearly as exciting.

 

...

 

Sam opened the door to her home, not surprised to see her mother sitting in the living room. She got up when she heard the door open.

"Oh, Sammy-kins," Sam groaned, her mother only used THAT nickname nowadays when she wanted something, "how was your first day at Amity High? Fruitful, I hope." She looked expectant.

"Oh, it was fine, mother, I made a new friend and heard the weirdest thing about the town you and dad dragged me to." Her smile was poison.

"Tell me about your new friend, what are they like? We should invite their family over to get to know each other!" Pam said, completely ignoring the latter half of Sam's announcement.

Two could play at that game. "Turns out, there's a ghost that haunts this place and kills people. It's main haunt is even close by the house! Isn't that interesting?" Sam yelled, leering.

Her mother started glaring, "I know that look, Samantha. You are not going to go anywhere near that house, end of story!" She finished, fuming.

Sam glared back, "I can't wait to turn eighteen, so I can leave and never see your stupid again!" She yelled, stomping up the stairs. She ran into her room, locked her door, and put on her 'Dumpty Humpty: Live!' CD on maxed volume, and laid there, stewing.

She honestly didn't believe that story, doors to the afterlife? killer ghosts?, it was ridiculous. She never had a reason to think ghosts were real, and she had no reason to now.

It was best if she ignored the rumor altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres this creepy run-down house on the side of the road by where i live and it being all creepy and haunted looking, it actually inspired this fic !!
> 
> but like everytime i pass by it on the way to kroger now i hope to GOD i dont see a fucking ghost in the window or some shit,,,


	3. A New Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to investigate the old Fenton house and things get Creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this took so long, i accidentally deleted this fucking chapters rough draft and had to start over and i am BEYOND pissed. oh well, being late is better than never updating right,, ┐('～`;)┌

Three months had come and gone, and summer was here. The season of sweltering heat, sunburns, and trips to Floody Waters.

Sam hated summer.

She was wearing a black sundress and platform sandals, a purple sun hat, and circular sunglasses. Tucker and her were going on a trip to the beach, a last minute thing, and one she was planning to cancel.

As she was starting to antsy and impatient, she saw him pull up in his dad's Hyundai. He got out to greet her. He was wearing a red baseball cap and swim trunks, a yellow tank, and sandals. 

"Where's your beach bag? You might not care now, but you will when you're freezing cos your dress is soaked through." He said laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "That's because we aren't going to the beach, I just said that so my mom wouldn't have a conniption."

"Oh," he looked disappointed, "so where are we going? There's not a lot to do here if you haven't noticed." He scratched his nose idly.

She took a deep breath, and went for it.

"I was planning to go to the haunted house and I was hop--" she didn't even finish before Tucker started screaming.

She clamped her hand over his mouth, which was hard to do as he had a good seven inches on her. She looked at him, glaring, until he swallowed and tried calming down.

"Are you out of your mind?" He hissed, "I already told you the last person who did that--"

"Died, yeah," she interrupted, "but I'm not looking into that ghost kid. I just wanna check out the place. You know, for fun."

"...Fun." Tucker repeated. He looked like he was in pain. "Not getting cursed by a fucking demon sounds fun, what your talking about is suicidal."

She looked hurt, "So you're not coming with me? Because I'm going with or without you."

He bit his lip, "I'll pray for you?" He tried smiling, although it looked more like a grimace.

Sam's gaze softened, and she snorted. "Aren't you an atheist?"

 

... 

 

The supposed haunted house, putting it mildly, looked like shit.

The grass was long and unruly, with glass and trash strewn everywhere. There was also a giant, rotten tree stump in the yard. The actual house was dilapidated, with holes in the roof, missing shutters and roof tiles, and broken windows. The paint was chipped and the door opened slightly, one of its hinges broken.

The inside of the house was no better. A mildew-y smell hit her immediately, so strong her eyes began to water. Pushing through, she saw that the inside of the house, while extremely dusty, looked untouched.

These jackasses calling a house haunted without even checking it, Sam thought.

Remembering where the main part of the story took place, Sam made a beeline for the basement. Wherever that was. Houses around here barely had attics, much less full blown basements big enough for supposed portals to the afterlife.

Heading to what looked like the kitchen, Sam saw a book on the kitchen table. It was aged brown leather, thick, with 'Fenton' engraved on the cover. And unlike the rest of the house, both the table and book looked clean. Sam sat down at the table, placing her hat, and opened the book toward the middle.

It was a photo album. 

Looking at the lone picture on the page, she saw that it was a family photo. It was dated 1953. The family looked grim. 

The mother was petite with curled hair, her manner of dress and severe look made her seem older than she was. The man was huge, barely fitting in the photo, was sharing the same stern expression as his wife. Their daughter, wearing a short sleeved turtleneck and wide circle skirt, looked rather pretty and Sam felt her face get hot. Shaking her head clear, she moved on to the last person, their son.

She felt her stomach drop uncontrollably, as she noticed the tired, bleak look on his face. There were dark circles under his eyes and if the photo were in color, Sam was sure he'd be as pale as a sheet.

After looking at the picture, she could see how people thought that the ghost hunters could have killed their own son. They all looked so miserable.

She shut the photo book harshly and got up, the chair scraping loudly on the tile. She was getting nauseous thinking about the rest of the photos in the album. Turning her head, she saw the entrance to the basement-- there was a sign and everything. How convenient.

She walked over to the door, flinching at the harsh squeaking sound of the hinges, and went downstairs. The stairs were creaky and it was pitch dark. There was a vague rotten smell the closer she got to the basement.

At the very bottom of the stairs, the smell was so strong she couldn't help it-- she threw up. If that ghost was real, I'd definitely be getting haunted, Sam thought, gagging again. Covering her nose, she started breathing from her mouth. It was barely tolerable. 

Walking into the room, she turned on her mini flashlight. She looked around, and her jaw dropped.

At the very end of the room, was the portal. It was huge, with giant wires and plugs sticking out of it. There was a giant red light at the top of it, broken, and the doors closing it looked like caution tape and were slightly rusted.

The rest of the room wasn't nearly as cool looking though, mostly because of the giant mess. There were files strewn about, odd tools she couldn't discern the purpose of, and loose papers on the tables and floor. The only table that didn't have anything on it was in the middle of the room and horribly rusted, with a giant stain from the table all the way down to the floor beneath it.

Sam walked up to the table and, to her horror, realized that the stain on the table and the floor looked a lot like BLOOD. 

She backed up, but stumbled over a thick cord and fell to the ground. She rubbed her behind where she landed and got up. The rumors were starting to seem more and more plausible the longer she stayed here.

Leaning against one of the paper covered tables, she fixed her sandal strap. On the table, underneath a pile of loose papers and a file, she saw a remote. Picking it up, she saw it was fairly straightforward. It was clunky, probably because it was made in the 50s, and there was only one button. She pressed it, seeing what it would do.

The room lit up green, and looking up she saw that the portal was open!

Sam only had a quick glimpse, the portal was constantly shifting and changing multiple shades of green, before it broke down again. There were sparks coming out of the portal before the doors closed again, and the rotten smell in the room turned into a sour, burnt smell. 

The room also got a million times colder, and Sam couldn't stop the violent shudder that passed through her. 

Before placing the remote back on the table, she saw something in the remotes flat surface. Knowing that she'd probably regret it, she turned around.

She couldn't stop the scream when she saw the boy in the photo staring at her, a look of pure rage on his face.

The ghost was floating, his eyes glowing red, and Sam couldn't stop staring at the severe burns and lightning scars on his arms. She swallowed and, feeling brave, decided to talk to him.

"H-hey," her voiced squeaked, and she coughed, "what's your name? I'm Sam."

The boy looked at her, face smoothing out to one of disinterest, and spoke. She immediately regretted talking to him.

_e va elw on_

She had no idea what the hell he just said. His voice was a creepy monotone, and it had a deep whispery vibe to it. The echo effect was pretty creepy too. 

She backed up slowly, sweating profusely, and ran back upstairs.

Passing through the kitchen she saw the photo album was still there, though her hat was missing now. Slightly delirious from fear and feeling spiteful, she snatched the album up and ran out of the house. She ran all the way home, without stopping and locked herself in her room. She was panting harshly and shaking uncontrollably.

She was really regretting entering that house.


	4. A New Phenomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets her ass haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost to the climax of the story yall and i am super exited and sry about the wait AGAIN but i lost my internet connection this time! i promise im not doing this on purpose lol

Sam was having a hard time not thinking about her short time in the Fenton house. Especially since she had no excuse to not believe in ghosts, as one had been right in front of her.

And it was hard to see how it could have been a hoax.

She shuddered, remembering the ghosts appearance. The burnt skin, smelled disgustingly similar to actual singed flesh. The semi-transparency of its- because after that meeting, how could she say it had any humanity left?- form gave off its own slight aura, giving the room creepy shadows. Its eyes glowing a bright ruby red were filled with so little emotion it scared her.

Why, oh why, had she talked to it?

Deciding to share her foul mood, she called up Tucker.

...

 

He barged into her room, panting heavily. His shirt was on inside out.

"Did you run all the way here? Tucker, that's like--"

"What happened?" He looked scared.

So she told him.

As she said her tale, Sam watched Tucker' s face go from scared to horrified. He went pale as she told him about the ghost.

"You're definitely haunted now, Sam." He tried laughing to ease the tension. It came out slightly manic.

She bit her lip and asked, "Did you wanna check out that photo album or...?"

"Well, we're here... and its here, and it's not like we can, uh-- " He started coughing, getting nervous.

Raising a plucked eyebrow, Sam got up and went to retrieve the album. She kept it under her bed.

Seeing it in a better light, Sam could analyze it better than at the Fenton house. It was rather thick, and had multiple little nicks and the leather-like material was well worn at the corners and towards the bottom openings of the book. Like someone had looked through it again and again.

Shaking her head, Sam went over to her desk again. She placed the book down between her and Tucker, and opened it to the first page.

It was a wedding photo. Or Sam assumed it was based on the giant cake in the background. The couple, a younger version of the Fentons, was wearing what looked like white lab coats over... jumpsuits? The photograph was dated 1934.

"Not a very happy bunch, huh?" Tucker asked. He had his hands in his lap, afraid of accidentally touching the book.

"You should see their family photos. Super creepy." Sam replied.

Skipping over to a page toward the middle, was a family photo dated 1940. There the couple was again, sullen as always, with two children. The eldest, a girl who looked about five, looked sad as she held her siblings hand. Even at age one, the child looked unfriendly. It was disturbing seeing a look like that on a little kid. 

"Oh," Tucker began, sounding upset, "you weren't kidding. You said it was creepy. You didn't mention that everyone was frigid as all hell! Even the kids are--"

"Be quiet," Sam interrupted,"do you want my parents to check on us?" She said, harshly.

That shut him up.

Satisfied, she turned toward a page toward the very end. They both gasped audibly.

It was a picture of the ghost, or what the ghost used to be. It was dated 1952. Sam couldn't really tell the difference; there was the same blank look in its eyes, the same burn wounds, just less, and that same unruly mop of dark hair. The only difference was that the boy in the photo looked younger. It was sad to think about. 

Tucker swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing. "Is that the..." he trailed off, looking at Sam uneasily.

"Ghost?" Sam finished, "Yeah it, uh, it is...I wonder what his name was. Before becoming a ghost." She looked pensive, as she bit her lip again.

"Danny, I think"

"What?" Sam asked confused, she thought she'd said the last half in her head.

"The ghosts name, I think, was Danny. Or Daniel, I guess would be the name on his birth certificate." He saw a smudge on his glasses, and made a move to get up before Sam stopped him. Before he could ask why, she spoke up.

"I need a break, so I'll just wash your glasses myself. Besides, you'd get lost trying to find the bathroom." Sam said, smirking.

Tucker knew she was just looking for an excuse,and he really didn't want to be alone with this book, but he relented. He handed her his glasses with a huff.

"You always get your way, don't you?" He quipped.

"Love you too, Tuck."

She was out the door before she heard the loud squawk he made.

 

...

 

Sobering up, she thought again about the photos she saw-- both old and new. The fact was, it was pretty clear now that the wounds the ghost-- Danny --had as a ghost, had no relation to how he died. Looking back, she now recalled, horrified, that in every picture he was in he was covered with long shirts and pants-- even when his sister and parents were in light clothing. She felt an overwhelming sadness for the boy.

Wiping off the soap from Tucker' s glasses, she flicked the water off and dabbed the rest off lightly with her shirt. Placing his glasses down gingerly, she rubbed at her temple. She was beginning to get a migraine. She looked up at her reflection and paused.

In the mirror, her brand new mirror, was a crack. It hadn't been there before, Sam was sure. Tensing, she gently placed her index finger on it. It was a bad idea as, the rest of the mirror cracked and pieces fell out bit by bit.

Sam jumped back, frightened, as the mirror stopped showing her reflection. Instead, it was a shadowy figure, and it looked a lot like... Danny! 

The mirror Danny roared, and every piece of glass in the bathroom broke at once.

Sam screamed, as she tore out of the bathroom.

 

...

 

After that, things were hectic. 

After replacing the broken mirror, and bathtub and toilet and sink Sam thought, peeved, it soon became apparent that they would just keep breaking. Or, at least the mirror would, and after the third one her parents decided to call it quits. She had a full-length mirror in her room anyway.

But broken mirrors weren't the only thing that Sam was worried about. She'd started seeing creepy, shadowy figures in the corner of her eye. It was very troubling, as her family had no history of Schizophrenia. She hadn't mentioned that new symptom to her parents.

But it was hard not to mention the scratches and scrapes she'd wake up with, they hurt bad enough. It had taken her almost a week to convince them that she wasn't doing it to herself.

Testing a theory, which she embarrassingly admitted to Tucker was from Supernatural, she sprinkled flour on the floor of her bathroom.

The next day, when she went into her bathroom, she was startled to see that there were footsteps. And they were way bigger than hers. Just in case of tampering, she'd asked both her dad and Tucker, who she knew was innocent anyway, about it. Neither of them were near her bathroom, or even had the same shoe size.

A few weeks passed, filled with odd noises and even odder nightmares. Until Sam was with Tucker, going to the Kroger by her house when she almost got killed.

It was a freak accident, the reports said, the driver had been on a long road trip with his wife and kid. He'd fallen asleep at the wheel for just a second. Sam couldn't really blame the man, he was more upset at Sam's broken arm than Sam herself, and didn't press charges.

Waiting in the hospital room until her father checked her out, she had a short chat with Tucker. She looked tired, there were heavy bags under her eyes and she was extremely jumpy as of late. She'd decided to come clean with Tucker, and finally tell him what was happening to her.

She was going to tell him that she was being haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based on a true story, sorta. its everything my dipshit siblings and family members complained about in our old 'haunted' house, and my cousins old house, and their old school and shit


	5. A New Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to get rid of Danny. Instead, she meets a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruhhh almost done with this first part of the story super excited. now might be a good time to ask what yall wanna see for future installments of this series and i might write em (lmao jk i probably will, i crave validation)
> 
> also holy shit this chapter was super hard to write holy shit so so so sry about the wait yall. and i had to split this ch in half too to even fucking shit this thing out lmao

Tucker believes her and for that, Sam is eternally grateful.

But getting her parents on the same page would be more difficult, since they still didn't seem to believe in the paranormal even after all this time in Amity Park.

But Sam was nothing if not persuasive.

 

...

 

Sam had expected her being haunted to be met with a terse reply of 'of course you're nots' and a general disbelief of the supernatural, even a scolding regarding her eventful breaking and entering escape. 

What she didn't expect was for her mother to burst into tears. 

She gaped, "W-why are you crying? I thought-" 

It was her father who interrupted her, a pained expression on his face, "We wouldn't have, in the first couple of weeks, but... after spending time in Amity and talking to the other parents, well, it became obvious that-" 

"This town is a fucking creepfest?" Tucker spoke up, his face betraying his flippant response. 

"Language, Tucker." Pamela said, distantly. She took a shuddering breath, "But, yes, I suppose." 

Jeremy spoke up again, closing his eyes he asked, "Do you know how to...?" He trailed off, looking immensely uncomfortable. 

Sam knew what he meant though. He wanted to know how to get rid of the ghost boy, Danny. The only ghost in Amity Park and who killed a person who had done exactly what Sam had done- try to find out more about him. 

She was scared to say that she didn't know. 

… 

Afterwards, news of Sam's haunting spread fast. All her acquaintances from school stayed far away from her, and most everyone else wouldn't look at her directly. 

It was alright, Sam was just glad she had a supporter in Tucker. She didn't like big groups of people anyway. 

It had been a little over a week now, and she was with Tucker walking to the Nasty Burger by her house. They were stopped by Paulina and Valerie in the parking lot. 

She knew Paulina from her classes, but only knew Valerie as a Senior who she had the same lunch with. 

"Look who it is, the walking dead girl herself!" Valerie cackled. She had a huge grin and was steadfastly ignoring Paulina' s frantic urgings to leave them alone. 

Sam was getting pissed, "If you're just gonna make fun of me, you both can just-" 

"Easy there, girl. I mean no harm, I wanna help you." 

Sam blinked, confused, "What?" She couldn't have heard that right. 

"I want. To help you. With your ghost problem." Valerie smiled, trying to appear as unassuming as possible. "Why don't we head on in? I'll get you some burgers, Paulina' s treat." She finished with a wink. 

Sam blinked, Paulina looked put upon, and Tucker was excited about the prospect of free burgers. They all followed Valerie in, regardless.


	6. A New Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam plans with Valerie, Tucker, and Paulina to find a way out of this paranormal predicament she's stuck herself with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay..... it took like 9 months but ive updated
> 
>  
> 
> .....yay??
> 
> also im a Waste of a mexican i cant write spanish wortha shit so i probably wrote paulinas spanish peppering wrong haha (i also made her super fucking superstitious cos like.... write what you know right?? (my relatives btw))
> 
> also, im just treating the nasty burger like a fucking whataburger lmao cos i work there now (for a month now!!) and the setting is already based on my little ass town haha

They make their way to their seats, food in hand. The group make their way to a corner booth, not wanting to be heard. 

Before they even sit down, Valerie unloaded two week's worth of questions at Sam. The impromptu interrogation made her dizzy.

" _Parale_ Valerie, can't you see that she's uncomfortable? She could, like, die at any moment. She's stressed as it is without you hounding her!" Paulina hissed, clutching Valerie's arm. Valerie, meanwhile realizes just how tactless she was being, if **Paulina **was saying something. She apologizes, embarrassed at her outburst.****

****Tuck, meanwhile, is inhaling his triple meat nastyburger. He already knows what happened. Plus, he's starving.** **

****Sam, not wanting to waste any more time, decides to just tell them all that's happened. At the end of her story; she can tell they hadn't realized the extent of it, the ghost haunting their town, because they both don't say a word. Their eyes are both comically wide, mouths hanging open.** **

****In another context, this would be funny.** **

****"S-So you'll give it back right?" Paulina says, breaking the tense silence. "I mean, it seems like the," she shivers, " _ghost _only really started to haunt you when you broke into its house and took something. Give it back, maybe you'll live yet." She sniffed, putting on her usual shallow facade, to hide her nervousness. It didn't work.__** **

****__"Yeah, but what if it doesn't work? Besides I kind of want a more... permanent plan." Sam finishes, picking at her chicken-less apple cranberry salad with her plastic fork._ _ ** **

****__"Well if the album idea works, we can focus on that after! I say, lets try it out. If it works, then you're in the clear and we can work on the exorcism. If it doesn't, well... we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Valerie says, sipping her vanilla shake. Her impending demise, real or not, leaves a bad taste in Sam's mouth._ _ ** **

****__A tentative plan formed, the quartet eats their meal in tense silence._ _ ** **

****__ ** **

****__..._ _ ** **

****__ ** **

****__Now that Paulina and Valerie were seen, publicly, with Sam, the whole student body of Casper High now treats them as if they were personally responsible for every instance of misfortune they had ever experienced._ _ ** **

****__That is to say, not well._ _ ** **

****__Star, it seems, is the only person who hasn't completely turned on the once-popular girls. Paulina is grateful and Valerie is impressed, knowing that she's practically throwing herself to the wolves den that is high school drama._ _ ** **

****__Sam would feel bad, but she never actually asked them to help her out. So, technically, it's not her fault that her allies are sans friends._ _ ** **

****__If she keeps telling herself that, maybe she'll believe it too._ _ ** **

****__ ** **

****__..._ _ ** **

****__ ** **

****__They day they visit the old house, it's a Saturday. 'They' being Valerie, Tucker, and Sam, since Paulina had yet to arrive._ _ ** **

****__"Do you think she's even gonna show up? I mean, we are going to... _the _Fenton house." Tucker spoke up, voicing what Sam was thinking, although he gave Paulina way more credit.___ _ ** **

****____Valerie scoffed, "She'll show up. Trust me" the gleam in her eye as she said this made the two believe her._ _ _ _ ** **

****____"I'm here! I'm here!" Paulina yelled, running up to the group wearing... probably the largest cross necklace Sam had ever seen. She was wearing something amazingly comfortable, for her, and had a satchel strapped across her chest. Filled, probably, with a bible and holy water._ _ _ _ ** **

****____She stopped in front of them, bending over and panting in exertion, hands on her knees._ _ _ _ ** **

****____"Are we putting an old album back into a house or fighting demons on a shitty paranormal show? I can't tell." Sam snarked._ _ _ _ ** **

****____" _I'm _not getting cursed trying to help you! I want to live to go to college, you know!" Paulina barked back.___ _ _ _ ** **

****______Valerie rolls her eyes. "Quit fighting you two! Sam, you have the album right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______"Yeah, right here." She says, holding it up. Paulina visibly flinches, and inches closer to Tucker who turns pink at the contact._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______They head into the haunted local._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______..._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______Once there, Tucker expresses his astonishment at not once seeing any creepy crawlies or ghosts lurking about._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______Paulina claims its her cross and the silent prayer she's been chanting since they'd stepped foot into the house._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______"Or maybe it has a crush on Sam." Valerie leers, elbowing her in the ribs._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______Sam grimaces, "Don't be gross, Val. Let's just dump it and leave. I'll try to put it into the same spot I took it, just in case. So let's head out and-"_ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______But before she could finish, she sees it._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______The ghost._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______The rest of the group, seeing her stop and stare, follow her line of sight and see it as well._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______Paulina faints immediately. Tucker yelps, and trips hard over Paulina's prone body; and Valerie, a bout of extreme self discipline, merely gasps._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______It doesn't do anything; and for a single, fleeting moment, Tucker thinks this must be the calm before the storm. They're so dead. He just hopes getting murdered by a ghost doesn't hurt as much as he thinks it does. Valerie and Sam just hope it doesn't try to talk to them._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______It does neither; it only looks at the album and gains a look that, if it had all of its face, could be seen as amusement. Then it simply floats away through the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______They are silent for a long, anxious moment. Tucker decides to break it with a shaky, "That took, like, 12 years off my life.."_ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****______They two remaining conscious girls silently agree._ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....aannd that will conclude part one!! part 2 is the epilogue, part 3 is {spoiler} and a danny-era fic is being planned as well!! a part 5 will be reader requested and this series will be done !!! im exccited lol


End file.
